Grieve Revised
by Bloody Love
Summary: The girls go to the guys world to help with an upcoming war. And fighting battles isn't the only thing they are going to do. Couple's picked. Please R&R. on hold


Bloody Love:  Hi everyone!!!  Here is the new and improved Grieve.  I hope it is a lot better than the other one.  I think I was never truly happy with the first one anyways but I know I will like this one a lot better.  And yes I still don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  Oh and this is still dedicated to Priscilla and babeof01and05+trunks even though they probably forgot why.  It's just that they helped me a lot to getting started and posting.

Things you might want to know:

******* Scene's changing

I don't know if anyone will be out of character.  They might be slightly off in later chapters but that not for a while now.

Heights:

Darien-6'2"

Rei-5'3"

Amy-5'

Lita-5'6"

Mina-5'2"

Serena-4'11" 

Hotaru-5'1"

(The gw guys are going to get real tall for the heck of it and they would be really cute to be that tall and they are really muscular too)

Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei-6'5"

Trowa-6'7"

Ages:

Darien-29

Guys-22

Girls-21

Hotaru-19

*Grieve Revised*

Chapter 1:  New world, new lives, and new enemies

There was fog everywhere.  It wasn't the light grey fog that you see when the sun is up but you still can't see anything but fog.  This fog was dark, thick, and rolled around your feet when you walked.  And even though you couldn't see anything except for the dark fog, you knew that if it wasn't there you would only see a great expanse of nothing, just black.  If you didn't know where you were and where to go you would ramble about for all eternity.  That would not happen because you would be kicked out by the guardian of this great void of darkness.  However in the distance, if you went the right way you would stumble upon the time gates.

In that small sphere of light that was produced by the gate the fog was actually grey.  In that small circle stood eight figures, one was a man the rest were women to be more precise.  The women figures varied in size and were mostly the same shape, slender and curvy but varying in height.  The single male was taller than them and had broad shoulders and had his arms around the smallest of the women there.  They stood in front of the time gate and six of the women and the male stood in a semi-circle around the tallest women who had her back turned to the gate and a big staff in her gloved hand.  Looking closely at the women you see that they were in sailor outfits with short skirts and tiaras on their heads.  The man was in a tuxedo, cap, cane, and a top hat.

"Princess, Tuxedo Mask, senshi you all must leave and help save this world from severe vulnerability in their near future.  Neptune, Uranus, and I will stay here to make sure no disturbances come to pass," the tallest woman who was facing away from the time gates said.  She had very long olive colored hair and half was pulled up in a bun.  Her eye's were a lovely garnet color that held vast wisdom that is gained by living thousands of years and that barely masked an unfathomable sorrow.  Her fuka had a white leotard, a black sailor collar, black skirt, and a black bow at the small of her back and on her chest.  She had white gloves that had black trimming on the end and black knee high, high heeled boots.  And in her right hand she held her staff that had a heart on the very top.

"Pluto what world are we going to?" the second to tallest woman asked.  She had medium to light brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail with two tendrils hanging in front of her ears and deep green eyes.  She also had a white leotard but a green sailor collar, green skirt, and a pink bow at the small of her back and on her chest.  She had white gloves with green trimming and green ankle boots.

"You will be going to a world exactly like ours but it is not entirely the same.  However it is far more advanced than us.  The world has also been at war with itself twice.  So you understand that they will be prepared for this battle but it will need help from all of you to deal with the nega force.  They do not know enemies such as them.  You will be going to the year A.C. 202," the woman known as Pluto said as she looked from face to face.  Seeing the acknowledgement, confusion, worry, and determination in their eyes and on their faces.

"Pluto what does A.C. mean?" the girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes asked.  She also was in a white leotard with a medium blue skirt, medium blue sailor collar, and she had light blue bows at the small of her back and on her chest.  She had blue knee high boots and white elbow gloves with blue trimming.

"Mercury that is a very good question.  A.C. means After Colony.  This world has colonies in outer space for 202 years and that is why they call it A.C. 202.  Also this world has machines called moble dolls.  These moble dolls were used during their wars.  There were also a very special kind of moble suits that were the strongest in the world and these suits were called Gundams.  You are to find the Gundam Pilots and help them win the war and saving thousands of lives.  After you have defeated the war you shall have to seal the nega force away so that it will never pose a threat again and you will be returning home.  Now I have accommodations set up for you to stay with Mr. Abberline.  They believe that you are all just some students from Florida that need a place to stay over the summer until college starts.  Now the only reason they have agreed to this is because Mr. Abberline is a professor at the college that you will be going to.  I also have plentiful bank accounts set up for you and birth records and whatnot.  You will be attending the Hillton University.  It is one of the best schools in there world.  Now they believe that you are all straight A students so don't disappoint them.  Also you will be staying in the dorm rooms at the school once it starts.  You have been transferred from Black Pearl University.  Now the gundam pilots live just around the corner from Mr. Abberline's and they will also be attending the same college as you in the fall.  You also must earn their trust otherwise they will see you as a threat.  Anymore questions?" Pluto asked as she looked at everyone.  "Good all of your things are at Mr. Abberline's already.  Now it is time to leave."

Then the girls and the man slowly made their way over to the gates.  Once they were in front of the portal they clasped hands and jumped in and were swallowed by the infinite space.  Pluto watched them until the time gates closed and knew they were well on their way.  She closed her eyes knowing that this would be a tough journey for them all and the choices they were going to have to make would be life altering ones but she could do nothing to stop them.

~Well finally I got the first chapter rewrite done.  So how do you like my new start?  Yes I know it is short chapter but it just the intro thing and all the exciting stuff is going to happen later.  Yes I couldn't help but have the Black Pearl University in it and Mr. Abberline which was Johnny Depp's character from his movie "From Hell".  I love that man and that is what came to mind so I had to use it.  Well till next chapter Bloody Love.~


End file.
